


Of Magic and Monsters (Sanders Sides Magic AU)

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Birds, Blood Drinking, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Friendship, Full Moon, Guardian Angels, Help, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Monsters, Moon, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Potions, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Secrets, Spells & Enchantments, Spiders, Starbucks, Vampires, Werewolves, Wings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: In the far future, in 3045 to be exact, the Mythical have now slowly started to mingle with the Non-Mythical, or Humans. But, they have a strict set of rules every Mythic has to follow. If they are more magic than other Mythic, they conceal themselves. If you are cast out of your Group you are able to be seen. There are also the Monsters,the bad guys of this story. They are lead by an evil being who goes by Deceit. Each Mythic, when cast out, gets a relevant nickname that represents what they did wrong.Virgil, who goes by Anxiety, is a local barista that works at Starbucks. Logan is a university teacher who teaches, let's say it together, astronomy. Patton, being the puffball he is, he runs a pet store, where our feathered friend gets attacked by birds. Roman is an actor who never does night time plays. How will Thomas fit into this? Is he a bird? No, no he's not. I wish. Have fun reading!





	1. Character Descriptions! Woohoo!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic on AO3, and im really excited! I usually do this in my spare time because I'm always on YouTube or doing homework. I'll try to upload as often as possible though! See ya,
> 
> Cat <3
> 
> (P.S. I'm doing this on my tablet.)

So, guys, don't be mad that I'm doing character descriptions. I just like to imagine what they look like, and I'll probably do this for the rest of my fanfics. That aside, enjoy!

Name: Virgil "Anxiety" Angelica  
Age: 523 Years Old (They live forever cause they have to die in order to become Guardian Angels. His deathday is April First!)  
Birthday: October 31  
Mythical Grouping: Guardian Angel  
Mythical Features: He has huge, fluffy black wings that are the biggest out of any other's. His wings each have one purple feather that can only be seen in the light. Virgil also has eagle like talons for feet so he covers them up with enchanted black combat boots. (Patton calls them Virgil's Black Booties). His hair is purple, but he says he dyes it. Virgil also has purple glowing markings under his eyes so he uses heavy eyeshadow to cover it up. He says he does it to hide the bags under his eyes.  
Eye Color: Anxiety's eyes are pitch black, and there is a purple ring around his retina.  
Clothes: Virgil has on his trademark purple and black hoodie, cause what evil monster doesn't have him in it? Virgil has his ripped up purple shirt on too. Black skinny jeans cover his legs and give more to that goth look. He also wears those black boots I told you about earlier.  
Other Notes: Blah blah blah, anxiety disorder, panic attacks, basically the usual Virge stuff. He does get very, very protective of himself and friends. His hoodie is enchanted to make his wings shrink whenever he hold it with both hands. When flying, he wraps his hoodie around his waist. He has some kind of relation to Thomas. Put your guess in the comments!

Name: Roman "Creativity" Wereahe (I'm not creative with last names. I basically put what species they are and then put a few letters after)  
Age: 26 Years Old (He brags about being older than everyone, but if only he knew..)  
Birthday: July Forth (Cause freedom.)  
Mythical Grouping: Werewolf  
Mythical Features: Roman has ever so slightly pointed ears, and his canines are larger than a human's. He also has tints of red in his hair. His fingernails are always sharp and on fleek.  
Eye Color: Roman's eyes are brown, but if you look closer they have a reddish tint to them.  
Clothes: Roman wears his Prince costume from the newer videos. But, sometimes he wears a white shirt and a red jacket with blue boot cut jeans and brown boots, with slight heels cause he's Roman.  
Other Notes: Prince doesn't like being called Creativity because it reminds him of the one time he failed miserably. The sass levels and nicknames are at a down low because I'm uncultured and new to the whole writing thingy. He has met a guy named Thomas before, but he quickly forgot that he ever did.

Name: Patton "Morality" Veena  
Age: 24 Years Old  
Birthday: Feb. 14   
Mythical Grouping: Vampire  
Mythical Features: Patton has sharp fangs and noticibly pointed ears. His hair is slightly light blue. Oh, he's pale too, but not as pale as lil Worry Wart's skin. That would be rediculous!  
Eye Color: His eye are light blue, but have snake like pupils.  
Clothes: He wears his outfit from the videos. Also, "Logan we have the same glasses!"  
Other Notes: He meets everybody and then has everybody meet each other. He's disappointed that he didn't meet this Thomas dude everyone likes, especially Virgil for some reason.

Name: Logan "Logic" Witalica  
Age: 25 Years Old  
Birthday: August 16   
Mythical Grouping: Witch  
Mythical Features: Logan's hair is a bit dark blue. He has gray swirls in his eyes.  
Eye Color: Dark Blue  
Clothes: Teacher stuff from newly updated wardrobe.  
Other Notes: He practices magic in his basement.

Name: Thomas Sanders  
Age: 28 Years Old  
Birthday: April 24 or something.  
Mythical Grouping: You're gonna love it. He's a Non-Mythic.  
Mythical Features: None!  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Clothes: He wears his Steven Universe T-Shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.  
Other Notes: I think he works at the Theater Roman does. I'm not sure. Talyn says he talks about this Anxiety dude a lot. Joan said he mentioned a Virgil one time.


	2. The Real Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude. I've been gone for literally 2 hours and already have 6 hits. Wow. So, here's the next chapter because I'm in bed rest until tomorrow! Yay! By the way, this story is Virgil centric. I might do the others if I want to. I really appreciate all the support I've gotten in only a few hours! It might not be much but I really appreciate it. Anyways, I've done enough sappy stuff, onto the real story!

Virgil pushed open the door to the Starbucks, walking the familiar route to the back room. He turned the handle and walked into a forest of aprons with name badges on them. Most didn't have a name on them, this Starbucks was low on workers, and Virgil was fine with that. He swept some hair out of his face and grabbed his apron just before his hair fell down again. Anxiety liked his job just fine, but the smiling rule just made him mad. The rule said all employees must have good work ethic, meaning working hard, being polite, and SMILING. He sighed, put on the coffee stained apron and headed out of the back room, into the main coffee shop. Thankfully, the store wasn't open yet so he could clean off everything. The emo heard the bell ring, so he looked up to see who came in. Sheri stood in the doorway waving.

"Hey Anx! I'm glad you're here early!" His manager said. She was a bit loud, but that was her.

"Yeah, I did clean some stuff before you came though. Is that alright?" He asked nervously, though he knew she was gonna say-

"That's great! You're such a good worker, you really need to stop worrying about every little thing." Sheri commented politely. Virgil nodded and Sheri went to get her apron from the back room. Anxiety sighed and continued to mop the floor.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time he was done with the floor, several employees had come in and started on their tasks. The clock chimed 6:30 a few minutes later, so everyone got to their posts for work. Of course, by luck, Virgil got the position with the most social interaction. He took the orders. The front door opened not two seconds later. Virgil was surprised to see it wasn't Derrick. Derrick always was the first customer in the shop, coming in at 6:31 each day. A cheerful looking guy who looked in his twenties came into the line and walked right up to the counter. Virgil grinned, and it was so obviously fake but he got no complaits from Sheri, so he kept doing it.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks, how may I take your order?" Anxiety said, but his smile did not match his deep and gravely voice in the slightest.

"Hi there! Uhm, I would like.. a double chocolate chip frappechino please!" Virgil wrote down his order on the cup.

"Name please." He said with as much cheer as he could muster, which was not alot but he tried anyway.

"Oh, right! The name's Patton!" Virgil wrote down the guy's name. He gave the cup to the nearest barista.

"Anything else, Patton?" Anxiety asked the guy.

"Nope! That's it! What's your name kiddo?" Patton asked, not caring that they were at a Starbucks, and that he was working.

"Anxiety, now, can you move out of the line? You're holding everybody up." Patton looked back.

"Sorry! Nice to meet you Anxiety!" He ran off.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the day had been fairly normal, but something in his stomach didn't sit right. That Patton dude had an odd look to him. He kinda reminded Virgil of...(Suffer.) For some reason. Eh, not the time to be dwelling on past mistakes. He removed his eyeshadow as soon as he got home, ready to sleep. Anxiety traced his fingers over the glowing purple marks, wondering how he got so much luck, good or bad, to get right here. He let his fingers drift to his hoodie. Virgil removed the hoodie carefully. Muscles in his back were sore from being unused, but they stretched fine anyway. Beautiful black wings spread out from his back, and he could just see two purple feathers. One of them was still short from being plucked, but he could still use them fine. Anxiety folded his pride and joy behind his back and took off his shoes. Eagle-like talons were in place of human feet. He flexed each one of his toes. He walked over to his bed and flopped down onto his back. His mind wandered to Thomas and he wondered how he was doing. Virgil soon fell asleep and had a dreamless night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after writing this chapter, I decided the next chapter will be the Logan chapter, and how he meets Patton. The one after that will be Roman and how he met Patton. From there on I'm planning on having it being completely on Virgil, but that might change! Thank you for reading! Im gonna go ahead and do the next chapter now, because why not?! Seeya!
> 
> -Cat <3


	3. Chapter 2: Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Logan Chapter!

Logan was having an okay day. No students did anything wrong, everything was turned in on time. Then... the school announced that there was an assembly about Pet Safety in the auditorium. He sent his class there and he followed shortly. This better be important. When. He walked into the big room, on the stage he saw a man with about thirty dogs. 

"Thank you all for coming! I'm Patton and this is Milky, Spots, Jelly,...." He listed off the names of the dogs. "And we're here to give a lesson on pet safety!" The guy in blue continued talking until the assembly was over. He jumped off the stage and went right to Logan.

"Hi! I'm Patton! You looked interesting to me because you looked like you didn't want anything to do with this. So I thought I would come talk to you! What's your name?" Patton said excitedly.

"I am Logan. It is satisfactory to be aqquainted with you, Patton."

"Uh, you too!" Patton said, clearly not knowing what either of those words meant. Patton then left shortly after.  
\-------------------------------  
The rest of the day was satisfactory. Logan went home and practiced magic in the basement. He was working on a spell to identify other Mythics. Though, now that he looked back on it, each Mythic has their own traits to identify with. All Mythics have colored hair. Patton, had colored hair. Now that he thought about it, he had snakelike eyes too. His smile had sharp fangs in it.. Patton must be a Mythic then. But which one....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Roman chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: "Bippity Boppity Boo-yah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad about the title.

This was it. The curtains lifted and he could see the audience clearly! Roman stepped out onto the stage, ready to do his part. As Prince Charming, he was only in the third and fourth parts,but that was good enough for him. Though it was getting close to evening, he still had time before the full moon came out. Cinderella had not arrived at the ball yet, so he had to dance with other ladies until then.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
The show was over, and it was 7:00 pm. His wolfish features were coming out, so he needed to get into the forest quickly. A man in a gray cardigan stopped him.

"That was a great show! I'm Patton by the way, what's your name?"

"Thanks, Patton, and I am Roman. But I have got to go now. Nice meeting you." Roman sped off, hearing a you too in the background.  
He made it to the forest just in time. He hid in the bush he normally hid in and the transformation began. After that horrible experience, he ran in the woods freely as a wolf. This time, he decided to be brave enough to go into the city. He wandered the streets of the huge city, seeing a few Vampires and werewolves about.  
'This place is so.. empty on the full moon..' he thought, but he saw a figure in the sky, with eagle talons for feet and giant black wings. A few others had noticed this figure and were looking up at it. Roman deduced that it was a huge eagle, and as many other people did also, walked away. He pranced along Madison Blvd, not really knowing where to go..


	5. Chapter 4: The PatOV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give Patton a chapter too! He deserves one. After this chapter, it will be Virgil centric. Thanks for the kudos!

Patton bounced into his small pet store, greeting the barking forms of his cute dogs. He had made 3 new friends that week! He had spoken to a university professor, and hoped that they were friends. That actor fella sure did run off quick! Anxiety, well, Patton already thought that he was his dark strange son. Well, Patton thought that Anx was a little off. He looked so skinny under that apron, and his skin was paler than Patton's. As the pet shop owner went to feed the birds, a thought came to him. What if Logan and him went to speak with the teenager? Roman probably didn't have the time for this. He skipped out of the door after feeding his animals. Contrary to popular belief, Vampires don't burn in the sun. It was Saturday, so Logan would be off work for the next two days. Patton didn't have to look that far, because Logan was walking down the street! 

"Hey Logan! D'ya wanna come with me to Starbucks and check on the barista that works there? I have a sneeeeakin suspicion that he's a Mythic! He's really pale and skinny." Patton asked the astronomy teacher bluntly.

"Hmm... I suppose I shall. What is the workers name?"

"Anxiety. You can take notes too. I'm concerned about him."

"Anxiety? I believe he is a Mythic, unless his legal guardians just hate him." Logan commented.

"Let's go kiddo!" Patton bounced off to the coffee shop. He wondered what type of Mythic he was, he had a nickname like he was cast out. Maybe like Logan said, his parents just hated him. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know how old he was. He just assumed that he was a teenager because of his clothes. Yeah,his voice was too deep for a teen's. Patton could not be much older than him. They made it to the mall.


	6. Back to the Virgil

Virgil was taking orders really quickly, it was the busiest time of day for Starbucks. He heard the bell ring, and a familiar voice was heard. Patton was here with a friend. Too bad he could only do one more person and then his shift was over. He liked Patton, he was nicer than everyone else, he even made small talk. His phone vibrated in his pocket, his shift was over. He walked into the back room and hung up his apron. He might've snuck a croissant from the room, but he was allowed to since he worked there. He trudged back into the main room, heading for the door, but Patton stopped him.

"Hey kiddo! How've you been? Oh! And this is Logan!" He pointed to his friend.

"I've been better. Nice to meet you Logan." Anxiety greeted the tie wearing figure.

"You as well Anxiety." Hold up, he didn't tell Logan his na-

"I told Logan your name! I know you have social anxiety-"

"Wait, how? I've never, ever told anybody ever that I've had social anxiety."

"Well, kiddo, it's right in your name."

"Well, Patton asked me if I wanted to come meet his small dark son, and I had nothing to do, so I came along."

"...small dark so- Patton? Small dark son? Really?" Virgil looked done with everything.

"Yeah kiddo! Just like the nickname you go by-" As Patton spoke, he felt the blood drain from his face.

"Er.. uh.. I don't go by a n-nickname.. I think I hear my laundry calling! Heh eh.." He ran out the door and down the street, crossing said street and running into the apartment building. He took the stairs all the way up to his apartment. Virgil barged in. How did he know?! Virgil was so good at keeping secrets! Maybe lying but he was really good at keeping secrets! Now it was getting late. Maybe he could just go to bed. Yeah, sleep sounded good. He put on more layers of eyeshadow on, so he looked like a raccoon. He wouldn't be surprised if the cleaning lady came in and beat him with a broom. Now that he looked in the mirror, he looked like a dead body. Two am had come and gone. Well, four am would give him two hours of sleep. The most he had gotten in a while. He flopped onto his bed and hoped for no nightmares. I guess luck was not on his side tonight, as he woke up sweating and in the middle of an anxiety attack. It wasn't really anything life threatening, he just had a nightmare about Thomas saying they weren't friends anymore. He looked at the clock, 5:30 am. He had thirty minutes before he had to get up. He started counting to a hundred out loud, and by 64 he was calm. But what if after they kicked him out Thomas saw Virgil differently and didn't want to be friends and he moved on and he threw out the gift the gave Thomas and he forgot about Virgil an- No. Thomas still liked him. He told him that they would always be best friends, he even pinkie promised, and for a 6 year old, that was like a contract from God. Now Thomas was 28 and pinkie promised don't matter and he would hate him because he wasn't good enough and- Shoot! He gotta go to work. Anxiety threw on his hoodie and shoes and ran over to the Starbucks. Virgil was breathing heavily as he went into the back room. He hadn't had exercise like that in a while. He started doing his daily task. Today was Sunday, meaning that it was even more full. Abigail came in and said hi to Virge, and went and got her apron on. Sheri came in next. 

"Hey Anxiety! I guess Steven's out sick, so I'll be doing his job of barista!" Sheri said.

"M'kay." He sounded really tired, but Sheri didn't notice. He also looked like a dead raccoon. They opened up a few minutes later, and guess who came in with two people? Just guess. Nope,not Thomas. No, not Derrick. Deceit isn't in here yet. So no. It was Patton! Patton came in talking up a storm with the other two, one of them was Logan. Virgil started smiling that horribly fake smile, and the three walked up. Time to start talking. He spoke the words that were ingrained in his head.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks,how may I help you?" His voice sounded even gravelier than before. He was sure the Prince dude noticed that he looked dead.

"Hey kiddo! I'll have the usual, Roman's having a Grande Mocha, and Logan's having a black coffee." He wrote down the orders and names.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it! Wait! There was something! After your shift, do you wanna hang out? We've all got nothing to do and it'll be a bonding experience!" Patton exclaimed.

"Uh, sure." Sheri looked back at Virgil.

"Did ya finally make some friends there Anxiety? After what happened during your friendship with Tho-" Sheri started talking.

"Shut up Sheri! Don't just go around blabbing about my life, especially during work hours to almost complete strangers!" Virgil hissed, with a bit of venom in his tone. Sheri was oblivious.

"Mkay Anxiety, mkay." Sheri rolled her eyes and continued working.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! You're the one who started talking in the first place! Ugh, she's so weird but so nice." He said the last part to himself. "Anyways," He turned back to the three guys. "Sure. But, you guys are kinda holding up the line." He was thankful that he put on extra eyeshadow on last night. It would last him all day and maybe more.

"Oh, sorry kiddo!" They went to claim a table for themselves. This was gonna be... fun. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a Deceit POV? I wasn't planning to in the future, but I will if you want me too.


	7. Friends...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virge finally has friends...? Not sure! Hopefully it works out. Love y'all 
> 
> \- Cat<3 
> 
> PS, I'm trying out Rich Text for the first time! Tell me if you like it!

Well, the shop had closed down early due to a fire drill for the entire mall. I guess that means more time to chill with his friends..  ~~right?~~ Virgil hoped this would go decently. As he walked to the park they said they would meet each other in, he was praying that his eyeshadow was covering the marks under his eyes. Anxiety got closer, he could now hear Patton talking with the person he assumed was Logan. Patton saw him coming from like a thousand miles away.

"Hey kiddo! I was just talking to Logan about nature science and stuff! He's really smart!" Patton yelled. Virgil walked over and sat down on the bench and he noticed Logan look at him disgustedly.

"What? Oh, yeah, I look like a dead raccoon. Don't judge me." Logan continued talking. But now he was talking about healthy sleep patterns. Virgil was forced through suffering until Roman arrived at the spot. Virgil looked at Roman.

"Looks like the knight in shining tin foil's fashionably late." Virgil smirked his iconic smirk. Roman made offended sounds.

"Well, creepy cookie is being creepy like always." Roman said in offence.

"Very creative." Anxiety commented dryly.

"So kiddo, what are we gonna do first?" Patton asked Roman.

"Well, I figured we could go to the museum!" Roman said.

"Satisfactory."

"Cool idea kiddo!"

"Could be worse."

"Let's go adventuring in Museum Land!" He pointed a stick in the air like a sword. The four boys walked down the sidewalk and to the museum. They walked inside the huge building.

"Wow, this really big. They could fit, like, five hundred elephants in here." Virgil said, looking up at the high ceilings.

"Or a billion dogs!" Patton squeaked.

"Maybe a dragon witch!"

"No, it's 7,456,981,462,093,7193,001,408 cats." Logan said, doing the 'quick math'.

"Well, kiddos, let's get arting!" Patton ran off with Virgil since they were 'Field Trip Buddies'. Virgil saw Roman pull Logan into the ancient artifact room.

"So, what first Patton?" Virgil asked.

"I'm thinking art first!" Patton bounced off. Virgil heard Roman yell:

"I found an iPhone X! Gosh this thing is old!"

"Hey Anxiety! Look at this!" Patton said, pulling him over to look at a picture. It was a drawing of a  ~~cat? dragon? elephant?~~ Thing. I think it was called abstract art.

"That's.. uh.. a cool looking..house..?" Anxiety said carefully.

"I think that's a bird! Let's go look at the history of the Mythics!" He pulled Virgil to a room. There were only three other people in the room. Logan and Roman were two of the three. There was a giant board on the wall with words and pictures. Virgil started reading the words on the board, 'Mythics are extraordinary creatures. Most historians think that the Mythical are humans, but they went through tests in order to gain their magical abilities. The more powerful Mythics are Guardian Angels, Serpents, Mermaids, Shifters and Shadows. The most powerful, however, are the Guardian Angels. They have the most wisdom and power. They gain such knowledge because of the simple fact they live forever. Some abilities include, invisibility, immortality giving, flight, and one special ability that differs between each Angel. The weakest Mythic is Humans. We are technically Non Mythical, so we are weakest.' So, Virgil's kind was the most powerful? I mean, that is pretty cool. Virgil looked over to the other three that he was hanging out with, and found that they were reading it too. Logan finished reading the entire board, whereas Virgil only read a third. Patton read the part about Mythical Pets, and Roman only read about what types there were and how strong they are. The other guy was looking at the pictures of all the Mythic, but he looked human. To be fair, the others in his group were also human, but this guy just looked, like, the most human a human could get. 

"Okay kiddos! Where should we go next? Nobody has to suggest anything! Oh! I have an idea! Let's visit my pet store!" Patton grabbed all three of us and bounced back to his store.

"This is it!" Patton squeaked.

"Bork me up, before you Dog-go. Nice. Dog puns are the best." Virgil commented.

"Well, when did you find that out, question bark?"

"Nice." They did a fist bump.

"Let us go in and see cute dogs!" Roman said. The four went into the store. Well, before this story continues, I need to say this. Virgil is a guardian angel. He can talk to birds because of it. And birds love Guardian Angels. Alright, continue. As Virgil set one foot into the shop, several dozen birds came down from where they were and landed on Anxiety. Nobody else noticed, but Virgil did. The other three went to look at the dogs and Virgil, arms sticking out to each side, followed suit. The birds were really loud, and some were right by his ears. Roman is petting several dogs, Logan is teaching one to dab and Patton is taking pictures. Virgil stands beside Patton, and he looks over to Virgil. Anxiety can see he is trying not to burst out laughing.

"A-anx.. u-uhm.. A-are you... G-good?" Patton asks.

"Birds. The bane of my existence." Virgil comments. Roman and Logan look up at Anxiety. Roman bursts out laughing, whilst Logan put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "Yeah, haha. Really funny. These birds are chirping right in my ear," He looks over at the bird on his left shoulder. "Shut up." The bird goes quiet. Virgil shakes his hand off, but they stay on. "Okay, birds, can you, like, leave me alone. I don't need fifty birds screaming at me." They all leave. They all look at Virgil and he shrugs. "I'm a bird whisperer apparently." One bird is still on his head, it's a flamingo. 

"A-anxiety.. you have a little something on your head.." Virgil reaches up and touches the flamingo.

"Oh my- I thought I told you to stop following me! First you come all the way out here to get a Starbucks drink from me, and then you come here to stand on my head. Dear lord Fredrick! Can you ever chill dude!?" The flamingo chirped. "Yeah, I didn't think so," He went outside and put him on the sidewalk. "You are going home right this instant young man! Your family is probably worried sick about you!" The flamingo left. Virgil walked back inside the store. 

"Well, I'm gonna start calling you Darth Birder." Roman said.

"That was... Interesting.." Logan commented.

"Well, now that the Birds are gone, what do we want to do now?" Patton asked. Virgil checked his phone.

"I've gotta go, it's almost 8:00. Bye guys." Anxiety put his phone in his pocket and started to walk home. That was fun.


	8. I think they are

    Virgil didn't have to go early. Not at all. Something didn't sit right with him. That guy at the museum was too.. familiar.. And he swore he saw the guy on his way back, looking at him. He left to find the guy. And now, as the anxious angel turned the corner, there was the guy. Silently, Anxiety followed him, keeping to the shadows, watching. The guy walked to where Anxiety assumed was his home. He had forgotten the way. The guy walked inside the building, shutting the door. Virgil took out a pen and paper and wrote:

"Hey Thomas. If you forgot what my handwriting looks like, It's Virgil. Or Anxiety, whatever you prefer. Meet me at the Beth Mall Starbucks at 12:00 PM. I wanna catch up. Yours truly, Anxiety. (Call me that in public.)" He place the note on his door and walked away. He had found Thomas. Virgil just hoped he would come.

 

\--+--+--

    Virgil woke up at 6:00.  He got dressed and put on his eyeshadow, once again looking like a dead raccoon. Anxiety had no nightmares that night, so he looked less like road kill and more like a freshly dead corpse.  Virgil walked across the street to his mundane job, avoiding all social interaction. He needed all his energy for Thomas. Thomas. Thomas was finally located! Virgil felt a surge of happiness before remembering about Patton, Roman and Logan. What would they think if he bailed on them for Thomas? Well, then he'd have to introduce Thomas to the other three. Virgil pushed open the door to find a note on the counter from Sheri. It read:

"Hey Anx! I have to go to my parent's crib for a while bc of health issues. I'm making you temporary manager. If you don't wanna be, give Abigail the note next to this one." He made a mental note to give Abigail the note. He took the note addressed to him and threw it away. Anxiety cleaned up the shop and lounged on one of the sofas and read Tumblr until Abigail came in, read the note, and opened up the shop. Virge went behind the counter, ready to work. Customers came in, but the three didn't. But soon, they did. They came into the almost empty shop, Logan looking professional, Roman looking really extra, and Patton looking happy. The boys came up to the counter.

"Hey, what'cha want?" Virgil asked, knowing it to be okay to be casual around his  ~~aqquaintances~~ friends. Patton answered for them.

"The usual!" Virgil nodded and wrote down their orders and names, giving Princey the name Tin Foil, Patton the name Dog Dude, and Logan being Nerd. As the three went to sit down, Thomas walked in smiling. Anxiety smiled a bit, but he would deny it.  He came up to the counter.

"Heyyyy.. I'd like to order a slice of Anxiety with a side of sass please?" Thomas asked, grinning.

"Well, I guess you got both of those things already. Want some salt with that?" Virgil smirked. 

"So, you're going by Anxiety now, eh?"

"Yeah, some people got ahold of my real name and blackmailed me.. kinda.. it's a long story, so now I go by Anxiety so I don't have to do that again." 

"Oh, you poor thing! We  _ **need**_ to hang out sometime!" Virgil's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"It's my break time. Finally thank God!" Virgil went out from behind the counter. Thomas hugged Anxiety  _ **really**_ tightly.

"Thommy, it's great to see you too, but Anx needs some air, please." He pat Thomas on the back once before he got let go. He saw Patton look at Logan and Roman confusedly, and they just shrugged.

"Heh, sorry, I just got excited since I get to see my best friend for the first time in a year!" Thomas squealed.

"Yeah, I got excited too. I woke up a whole two seconds  _before_ my alarm" Thomas' eyes got as wide as dinner plates. 

"IM SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU HAVE NEVER GOTTEN UP BEFORE YOUR ALARM!" Anxiety covered his ears.

"Be a little quieter next time you scream please! You're gonna give me a headache!"

"Sorry! Heh heh.." The two best friends sat down and started talking about their past year, Anxiety saying he would talk about Lies and Dolls in private.

"So, no slimy boi talk?"

"No slimy boi, Thomas." Patton, Roman and Logan were staring at Anxiety having a good time, which was unsual. Virgil even snorted while laughing. Which was weird. Virgil didn't notice them walk over until Thomas said:

"Hey strangers! I'm Thomas!" Virgil looked up at the three people.

"Hey Patton, Logan, Roman. This is Thomas."

"Wait, Anx, you know these people? Wow, I'm so proud of you! Overcoming your social anxiety to make new friends! I can't believe you went from my imaginary friend who stayed in my closet for half of my life to having friends! I'm touched!" Thomas said excitedly.

"Closet?" Patton asked.

"Crap." Virgil's blood drained from his face.


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting HECKING spicy!

    Normally, in this situation, Virgil would be having a panic attack. But he was  _way_ past that point. He was  **frozen** in pure fear. If you touched him it would be like laying in a bath full of dry ice and liquid nitrogen. Logan saw how he looked something Elsa would create and said:

"Is Anxiety feeling satisfactory? He looks paler." They all looked at Anxiety as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

"I only asked about the closet thing! I didn't mean to scare the kiddo!"

"Patton, im sure Panic at the Everywhere was just tired."

"Actually, I'm probably qualified to say he went beyond panic and went into pure, unadulterated fear." Thomas piped up.

"How would you know that? I'm a teacher whom has a master's degree, I say he needs a better sleep schedule. And, if I'm correct, you and him are around the same age. You look about in your later 20's, and probably haven't gone to college. So, you probably have zero idea what is happening to Anxiety." Logan argued.

"He's older than you think...." Thomas muttered.

"Well, we should say the kiddo had an emergency and had to leave work early!" Patton put in.

"Oh, right, Jack Smellington had work.." Logan stood up from examining Virgil. 

"I will go inform Anxiety's manager of this unfortunate event." Logan walked off.

"We should take the kiddo to his apartment to rest! But, where is it...?" Patton lamented. 

"Yeah, I think I know where it is. Come on, I'll carry his feet and you carry his arms." Thomas and Patton picked up the unconscious Anxiety. Thomas told Patton where to go, and eventually they reached their destination. They set down the body onto a chair while Thomas dug around in his pockets for his apartment key. Roman went up to reception to ' _woo_ ' her, or more like distract her. The other two picked up Anxiety, went up in the elevator, unlocked his room and set him down on the bed. Anxiety's room was a semi-controlled mess. Roman came up a few minutes later. They all sat in his cramped living room. Logan came up about 30 minutes later.

"Alright, now, if you don't mind me asking kiddo, why did Anxiety freeze up at my question?" Patton asked Thomas, concerned about their friend.

"Errr," Thomas tried to word it carefully. "Anxiety... He has some... Secrets that are very- personal. Sometimes, when these secrets are mentioned... That happens. For me, when a secret like that is asked, I get anxious and try to avoid it. But for Anx, he... Um.. His anxiety disorder makes him constantly anxious. So when a secret is hinted at, his body can't handle all of the fear, anxiety, and panic, so he shuts down." He explained, trying not to hint at anything. "Now, when this happens, the only way to wake him up without sending him into a panic attack is to just wait. He'll wake up in about..." He heard a groan from the other room. "Now. Good Afternoon Anxiety! How did you sleep?" A still really pale Virgil comes into the living room.

"How'd you find where I live? And I slept better than I usually do, so thanks for sending me into Shut Down Mode. I can't even remember what you said but I'm sure it was terrible." Anxiety sat down in a chair, his eyeshadow still intact somehow.

"I'm glad you slept well Mopey, but I need to get going. It is getting late and a Prince needs his beauty sleep! Good night!" Roman said, leaping out the door. 

"I also need to go, I have a class to teach tomorrow. I will see you later I presume?" Logan walked out the door.

"Well kiddos! I gotta go to! My pups need to play! But Roman Logan and I are hanging out on Saturday! Thomas, Anxiety, you're allowed to come too! It'll be great to have you guys there! Bye kiddos!" Patton bounced out the door, closing it too. Thomas looked at Virgil.

"Do you need me to stay, Virge?"

"Nah, I know you have a play to go to tomorrow."

"Ho-?"

"I followed you home last night."

"Ah, okay, See you tomorrow Virgil!"

"Bye Thomas." Thomas left. Virgil got into his pyjamas and slept soundly. He, was happy.


	10. Nothing wrong with a bit of talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik voel me slecht. (Dutch into English)

    Saturday. It was Saturday. The day Virgil would have to explain the 'imaginary friend in closet' remark. Thank goodness that Roman had a play to go to, so only Logan and Patton showed up at the shop. They walked in quietly, which was odd. Virgil was already taking Thomas' order, and the three were the only customers, which was odd too. Thomas sat down and waited for his drink, the barista making it quickly. He handed the drink to Thomas and turned to take Logan and Patton's orders.

"Hey guys, the usual?" Anxiety asked. Patton nodded. Virgil wrote down the orders and names, and went to making their drinks. Patton and Logan took their drinks. "Where's Roman?" He asked the two.

"He has a play to act in, so he should be done after your shift. But, I have a question about yesterday." Virgil paled.

"We'll talk about that event with Roman, once he's done with his nonsense of leaping around on stage singing about things he's never experienced, or professional make believe." Logan commented, and Virgil felt relieved.

"Oh hey guys! I'm coming too!" Thomas shouted from where he was sitting. Patton jumped.

"Oh, Okay Thomas! You kinda scared me a bit though!"

"Sorry dude!"

_______________________________________________

    After his shift, the five guys met up at the park in the usual spot. Patton, now that Roman was here, asked the question.

"What happened last night?" Thomas and Virgil shared a look, and then they both said, at the same time:

" **Well, lemme tell you something.** "


	11. Explainations are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Cringy Explainations! That's who's back. Oh, yeah, I'm here too. *Title sequence*

    Patton held his hand up. 

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Thomas asked.

"The whole twin speaking thingy you two just did! What was that!"

"Er.. it's kinda a thing we used to do.." Virgil answered.

"Okay kiddos, continue!" 

"So, uh, when Thomas was really young, about 2 or 3, I was a sort of... Helper of his? And um, he couldn't really... See me. His mom said he had 'an imaginary friend that lives in your closet'. So, that's where that came from..." Virgil was dying on the inside from telling one of his deepest darkest secrets. For the most part, anyway. Logan jumped up.

"I knew it!" He yelled. Roman, Patton, Thomas and Anxiety looked at him.

"How did you know?! That is literally one of my closest, most guarded secrets! How on Earth could you know about that!? Can you read minds? If so, what's Princey thinking about? I really wanna know." Anxiety said. His voice got a little bit of an echo until the second half.

"My hypothesis was correct. If I am right, I presume that Anxiety is not your real name?"

"Y'know, asking an anxious person another secret after them having told you something really important to them doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

"Then I am correct. I am also correct on all of us, excluding Thomas, being Mythical." Virgil looked ready to faint again. A million questions raced through his mind. Patton fell off the bench in shock, while Roman just sat there with his jaw dropped. Actually, scratch that, Virgil  _did_ faint. This was going to be an eventful night at Anxiety's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go back to watching YouTube now. I might not post for a while. But I am still alive!


	12. Explainations are hard pt 2

    After having carried Anxiety back to his apartment, the four boys sat in the living room in silence. Anxiety was still unconcious on the couch. Thomas spoke up first.

"So... What do we do until Anx wakes up?" Roman shrugged, Logan was staring into space and Patton was, like, unresponsive, which was worrying.

"I don't know. Logan and Patton are out of it, and Anxiety is still asleep. I guess we just sit here and talk. So, where do you work?" Roman said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I work as an actor over at the Lilith's Lament Theatre. Where do you work?" Thomas asked.

"OMG same! I work as an actor at the same place! How haven't we met before?"

"Its not my place to tell you that, but Anxiety might have had something to do with it, if I'm remembering right." 

"Okay." Roman commented, and Logan stopped staring into space.

"Has Anxiety woken from his slumber yet? I apologise for my unresponsiveness, I was just thinking about things."

"Nope. Roman and I just found out we work at the same place though!" Thomas said, and Patton came back to the real world.

"Oh! That's cool kiddos! I'm wondering why the birds attacked Anxiety though. That's still a mystery. I was going over all of the Mythical Groups that I know of, and bird magneting isn't a trait any of them have!"

"Wait, birds attacked Anxiety and I wasn't informed!? I have a  _ **really good**_ nickname for him now! But it's a secret, so you can't know." Thomas whisper-squealed. Anxiety had curled up into a ball on the couch and was murmuring quietly. Thomas moved over to the couch and ran his fingers through his best friend's hair. Usually that would calm Virgil down, but it didn't work this time. Anxiety's words became a little bit clearer.

"No....Dece.....Can't....Why....M'Done..." He was saying, and it looked like a pretty bad nightmare. Thomas knew what this was about. Anxiety had told him all about Slimy Boi and what he did.

"Poor Anx, looks like Danger Noodle got to him again.."

"Who's Danger Noodle kiddo? That's an odd name!"

"Anx'll tell you when he's ready, I hope." Logan and Roman were half asleep when Anxiety woke up. Virgil's hands flew to his throat as he struggled to breathe. Thomas' fingers were tapping on his arm rythmically. Anxiety reconized that pattern, and started to do the breathing exercise. He could breathe again.

"Anxiety, are you satisfactory?"

"It was a nightmare. I get them all the time.."

"Well, now that Creepy Cookie's feeling well, we should talk about Logan's....  _hypothesis_ at the park." Roman commented, glaring at Logan when he said hypothesis.

"Ah yes, my hypothesis. It all makes sense, doesn't it? Anxiety's unusual nickname, the fact we all have colored hair, and some facial features that Humans just don't have. Patton has snake-like eyes and fangs, Roman has sharp fingernails and sharper canines. Anxiety only has colored hair, and I have colored hair and gray swirls in my retinas. Doesn't it add up?"

"Wait, hold up, there is no other proof that I'm a Mythic? I only have colored hair? I could've dyed it to look angsty or edgy."

"Yes, but you don't. Thomas is so obviously a human it would physically hurt me to say otherwise."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"So, kiddo, what you're saying is that we were all Mythical but had no idea we were with other Mythics?"

"Correct."

"So, if I may speak Calculator Watch, what are our Mythical Groupings?"

"That's a good question Sir Sing-a-lot. One that I am not going to answer today. I've basically already told you, if you go and think back to the explanation about the whole closet thing." Anxiety said.

"Well kiddos, Im a-


	13. Feelings Can Hurt Others

 As Patton was saying something, Thomas held up his hand to signal a stop.

"Wait, shouldn't you guys tell each other what you think you are, and  _then_ tell the others? It would be more fun that way." Thomas said, and Roman  **le gasped**.

"Brilliant idea Thomas! Let's have Logan go first, then Patton, then me, then you, and finally Anxiety." Patton clapped his hands together as Roman commented this.

"Okie Dokie! Logan! What do you think the rest of us are? Aside from Thomas, because we know he's a Human."

"Hmm.. Patton, I believe you are a mix between a Serpent and a Werewolf. Roman, I have come to the conclusion that you are either a Siren or a Blood Elf. Anxiety, I estimate that you are a Shadow or a Serpent." Everybody kept a good poker face, though Thomas' wasn't that great. "Patton, you go next."

"Oh! Mkay then, Logan, I think you're a Weisheit! Roman I think you are a Siren, and I think Anxiety is a Shadow/Serpent mix!" Virgil rolled his eyes and glanced at Thomas for a reaction. He could see Thomas was concerned about Virgil being thought of as a Serpent. "Roman's turn!"

"Alright! Logan, I think you are a Satyr! Patton is probably some type of animal related Mythic and Anxiety is probably a Shadow!" Anxiety could not believe he was being paired with a Shadow of all things! Those creatures lurk in the darkness and commonly wear dark clothes, yes, but they also were ten feet tall and could be invisible at will. "Alright Doom and Gloom, it's your turn."

"Ah, okay. Logan is a Shifter, Patton's a werewolf and Roman is a Catoblepas." Anx snickered, because a Catoblepas is a pig-like creature. "I have an idea, what does Thomas think of you guys? He already knows what I am and I don't wanna spoil that."

"Nifty idea kiddo!"

"Alright, um, I think Logan is a Weisheit, Patton is a werewolf and Roman is a Mermaid!" Thomas said. Everyone in the room got quiet, for they knew it was time to share what they were. Logan spoke first.

"So, how should we share? I will go first, because it was the order of the guessing. I am none of those things, for I am a Witch." Everyone gasped dramatically.

"I was not expecting that from teacher dude." Anxiety said. "It's Patton's turn now."

"Okay kiddo! I'm a Vampire!" 

"I was definitely not expecting that from you. You love, like, everything to ever exist! How could you possibly drink blood?!"

"I eat spiders."

"Aaaanyways, it's Romano's turn now."

"Ugh, here's hoping that nickname doesn't stick. I'm a werewolf."

"I was hoping for something more embarrassing. Like a boar or something."

"Well Dr. Gloom. It's your turn. Actually, you're probably a Shadow, so we already know!"

"....Really? Shadows are ten feet tall, and come from Hell. They also don't bond with other Mythic, and they kill Humans for fun! Does that sound like me at all? The shy emo guy who works at Starbucks and does not kill my friends? And am I really ten feet tall? Nope! I am not a Shadow! The complete opposite, actually. I'm really nothing you would expect at all. I'm a Guardian Angel. And yes, before you ask if I died, I did die. It was quite painful hanging yourself in the bathroom. Infact, you know how today is April First? It's my five hundredth anniversary of killing myself! So today isn't all sunshine and rainbows for me. Oh, and don't bother with pity or anything, I got most of it from my therapist five hundred years ago. I'm gonna go now, so you can re-evaluate your life choices. And  _ **don't**_ come after me." He walked over to the window, opened it up, took off his hoodie and jumped out into the night. The others were really scared, because they thought he just killed himself again. But they saw him fly up using huge wings and glide away from them. Virgil didn't know he had been forcing his Anxious Energy on them the entire time.


	14. Can We Not Do Whatever Anxiety Did?

    Virgil flew high in the sky, his feathers flapping in the wind and his hair not in his face for once. He flapped his gigantic wings a few times with ease. Dread and guilt settled in Anxiety's stomach. He had just yelled at the, revealed multiple secrets, and then flew off. His boots weighed him down a bit, but he didn't wanna risk killing anybody with a boot to the head. Virgil glided down to the forest he knew so well. The marks of his footprints were carved deep into the earth. He followed the familiar trail and ended up in an all too familiar grave yard. It was hundreds of years old and in the middle of the forest, and only about twenty stones were there. Anxiety folded his wings behind him and walked to the oldest grave. Written on it was 

_Rest In Peace_

_Virgil Ann Angelica_

_October 31 2022 - April 1 2545_

_"Once you die, you are alone in peace. But alive you aren't alone. Some are lucky, and are not alone in death. These are our Guardians." - George Makzelle (Mythical Scientist)_

Virgil sighed and leaned up against the stone, listening to music in peace.

* * *

 

Needless to say, Thomas was really worried. Right after Virgil left he ran to the window and watched him fly away. He knew where he was going. Anxiety had shown him his quiet place a while ago. He turned back to the other three in the room, and there was a misty black haze floating in the room. Thomas knew right away what it was and opened the door.

"Get out of there, quickly! If you don't you're sure jump out of that window!" The other three heard his warning and left the room. They left the building and Thomas started walking to where he knew Virgil was going.

"Kiddo, didn't he say not to follow him?" Thomas nodded.

"Yeah, he did. But I'm going to anyways. I know there was a different reason for him leaving, aside from the whole Shadow ordeal. He wouldn't have overreacted like that." He left the sidewalk after thirty minutes of walking. 

"Aren't the woods home to dangerous creatures?" Logan asked.

"Not this part." Thomas answered, seeing footprints in the mud. "Ah, I found it!" The four walked until they came to a small clearing, and they clearly saw Anxiety there, listening to music. Thomas tapped the angel on the shoulder, and Anxiety flinched. He turned around and said,

"I'm glad you made it before snake face got to you."

* * *

Anxiety waited in the graveyard for thirty minutes. He hoped Thomas saw where he was going and followed him, because if he didn't, snake face would certainly kidnap them. He watched the trail as four figures made their way up the path. He must've zoned out because when Thomas touched his shoulder, he flinched. Oh, he also had his head turned the opposite way for some reason, so he turned around to face the four worried faces. He leaned a bit more on his tombstone and said,

"I'm glad you made it before snake face got you." Virgil said, and Roman walked up to him.

"Don't you dare pull a stunt like that ever again! We were worried sick about you! You don't just dive out a window and leave us there...  _ **IN YOUR HOUSE!!!**_ " Roman yelled.

"Look Princey, I had to do something drastic enough to get you out of there! You would have been kidnapped because you were a Mythic, and Thomas too just for ransom! If I hadn't done that you all, including me, would have been forced into hard labor, military training, and pure torture! I just saved you from a lifetime of HELL!"

"Wait, kiddo, why did you have to get us out?" Patton asked. Virgil looked at Thomas and took a deep breath.

"My past is not the best out there. At all. So, when I first got cast out I was angry at the High Angel for kicking me out and Deceit found me in an alleyway crying and destroying an innocent dumpster. He acted all kind and said he was shunned and kicked out for being half human, and he could help me. He lead me to an underground base filled full of Mythical, and he asked me what Mythic I was, what was my name and shun-name, how old I was. All that good stuff. He turned out to be a lying little son-of-a-gun and forced me to do hard work and put me into really, really hard training for combat. It was torture living there, getting beaten with a whip every time I did one little thing wrong. I wouldn't wish it on the Devil himself. One day when we went out onto the surface doing another attack on the humans, I fled. I ran away from all the torture and pain and suffering. I heard Deceit yell after me saying he would get me back someday. It seems he finally found me again..." Anxiety trailed off, looking into the distance. He barely registered Logan walked to the grave he was leaning on.

"Who's grave is this? Is it yours...?" Logan asked, trying to be polite. Virgil realized he was covering his first name. Thank goodness. He looked at Logan, and then the tomb.

"Yeah. That's my tomb alright. It's about five hundred years old, I bet if I dug up the dirt that my dead body would still be there.. I wonder if it still has rope burn on it..."

"You do realize, Doom and Gloom, that you're covering the first name?"

"Yep. I dont like giving away my first name that often." He removed the arm the was covering the name. "But, I trust you guys." He was internally screaming at himself for being so stupid. Thomas squealed.

"I can use the nickname I came up with now! How do you like it, Birdgil?!" Thomas grinned like a child eating a lollipop.

"Oh. My. Lord... Really? Birdgil? First Bird-Feet, then Squawk-xiety, and now this!? I'm so done with this."

"Your name is Virgil? It kinda suits you, Hot Topic. It sounds like a name of a ghost on Haunted Mansion in Disney Land."

"ITS SO CUTE!!! IT DOES KINDA SOUND LIKE A SPOOPY GHOST BUT IT MAKES IT EVEN MORE CUTE!" Patton squealed.

"I find it adequate." Logan uttered. Virgil heard movement in the bush, and a yellow glowing eye could be seen. Virgil's adrenaline skyrocketed.

"Guys, grab ahold of me. He's here. We have to leave." Virgil said urgently but quietly, so Deceit couldn't hear. Patton grabbed onto his waist, Thomas grabbed ahold of his neck, but wrapped his legs around Anxiety's middle. Logan grabbed his arms. "Roman. Take my shoes off. They'll weigh me down." Roman nodded and pulled off his black combat boots. His eagle-like talons were now exposed. Roman grabbed onto his feet. "Are you guys ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Just like old times, Virge." Thomas said.

"Yeah, now let's go." Virgil flapped his wings, jumped carefully (Because Roman was there) and they were in the sky. Virgil was terrified of one of them dying, but they had some small talk in the air and it called him down a bit.

"Wow! Flying is cool!" Patton yelled above the wind. 

"Yeah! It's fun!" Thomas yelled back.

"Wait! A few nights ago on the full moon, were you flying!? Cause I think I saw you!" Roman screamed.

"Really? I didn't think anybody would see me." Anxiety said, not even yelling. Surprisingly for everyone else but Thomas, they could hear him perfectly fine.

"This is astounding Virgil, I never thought flying would be as thrilling as this!" Logan yelled.

"Do you wanna see thrilling? Well, is  _this_ thrilling!?" The guardian angel folded his wings against his back and they went plummeting down to earth. Everybody was screaming, and they were about 5 yards away from hitting the ground when he unfolded his wings and they shot upwards at about 500 mph.

"HOLY CROFTERS I MIGHT PUKE!" Logan screamed, looking a bit green.

"Same here Lo!" Said Patton, also a bit green in the face. Thomas and Roman seemed unaffected by the thrill, and Virgil was cackling like a hyena. 

"Okay, in all seriousness, where are we going? I didn't really plan on where to go when I launched into the sky."

"How about we go into a heavily forested woods? That way Deceit will be less likely to spot us."

"Good thinking!" Thomas said, now able to talk normally since the wind died down.

"I see a forest just ahead, we've travelled about 200 miles already. We should probably be in Georgabama right about now! Watch out Roman! We're landing!" Virgil glided down into a clearing in the forest. He landed on the dirt and everyone let go. He snapped his fingers and his boots were on his feet.

"How-?" Started Roman.

"Magic." Virgil interuppted. "Let's head into the woods and find some shelter." Virgil put on his hoodie and walked into the forest. "Oh! I put my eyeshadow in my hoodie pocket. Now I can put on eyeshadow! Yesss!" Sticks and rocks were strewn across the forest floor.

"Why do you care so much about your eyeshadow?" Logan asked. 

"Well, cause if I don't wear it then..." He turned to face the rest of the group and wiped some off, the glowing purple marks visible. "That's what is shown to the whole world." Logan nodded and they kept walking. Anxiety caked on eyeshadow as they walked. Soon afternoon became evening, and evening became night. They found a nice big bush to sleep under. Logan, Patton and Thomas slept under the bush, but Roman and Virgil stayed up. Roman wanted to take first shift, and Virgil had insomnia, so he couldn't sleep. Everytime he looked around, he swore he saw a yellow eye, but it was his imagination. Roman wasn't paying attention, so he didn't realize Virgil was here too. Virgil sat down on the ground, startling Roman.

"Gah! Wh-what are you doing up so late?"

"Insomnia."

"Ah, yes. That."

"Do you not know what that is?"

"Nope."

"I don't sleep enough. I'm comstantly tired because of it."

"Was it hard carrying us for 200 miles?"

"Not really. In the air it was really only my wings supporting us, and they're huge."

"Ah." They sat there in scilence until it was Virgil's shift.

"It's your shift. Night Virge. See you in the morning!" Roman climbed under the bush and left Virgil alone.

 


	15. Morning Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short lil chapter.

    The chilly morning air made Virgil shiver. He had stayed up all night with the others for their shifts. Patton and him were collecting berries and water for breakfast. Inside his hoodie, he wrapped up the now small wings around himself for a bit of warmth. Patton had just found a huge bush full of blueberries they could eat, and Virgil found a lake. Anxiety had Logan magic in a canteen. Patton and Anxiety met up at the makeshift camp.

"I got blueberries! Did you find any water kiddo?"

"Yeah. I found a lake." Virgil set down the canteen on the tree stump, and Patton set down a bucket full of blueberries.The two boys sat down on the ground and talked until Roman, Logan and Thomas got up. Roman was the first to get up.

"Good morning!" A bird answered him and Virgil snickered. "What's so funny?"

"He just said you look like a dumpster fire had a baby with Shrek!" The emo was howling with laughter now.

"I do not!" The bird tweeted back and it sent Virgil in hysterics.

"H-he said you belong on a farm because you look like a cow!"

"Rude. It looks like you haven't washed your feathers in a decade." The bird was offended. It tweeted back angrily.

"Ooooooh! I do not wanna repeat those words! Too fire and too inappropriate. Anyways, when are Logan and Thomas gonna get up?"

"Eh, I dunno." Roman said, and Patton looked over to the bush. Logan just had gotten up.

"Good morning. Was your guys' rest satisfactory?"

"I never went to sleep. So... Pretty chill night for me." Virgil said, and Logan went on a rant about proper sleep schedules and stuff. Thankfully, Thomas got up before any fighting happened.

"Cool your beans guys.. it's too early for this crap." Thomas said, yawning. "Let's just eat breakfast..." The five boys are in scilence, death glares from Virgil at Logan were constantly there.

 


	16. SoulFlyers

    After breakfast, the five boys had  _ **zero**_ idea of what to do next. Patton wanted to find the nearest town and get some help, Roman wanted to go hunting a Manticore-Chimera, Logan wanted to find food, Virgil wanted to chill and Thomas wanted everybody to get along. Eventually, after a few hours of arguing, they decided on Patton's idea. Virgil protested vigilantly with things like, what if Deceit finds us? Or what if we get murdered? But, he finally gave in after Thomas threatened to steal his eyeshadow and throw it in the lake. They had no idea where the nearest town was, but Virgil had brought his phone and looked up where the nearest town was on Google.

"5.4 miles away. Three hours and forty minutes walk, or two minute fly." Virgil said, looking up from his phone.

"We're flying. I ain't wasting three hours if I can help it." Thomas declared. Virgil sighed.

"Fine. I swear one day I'll have to get a helicopter... Or-" Virgil had a brilliant idea. He whistled and four eagles came swooshing down. They were massive. Maybe about the size of Roman. "You guys could ride on the eagles so I don't have to do more work than I have to." The first eagle, who was the biggest, walked up to Virgil and nuzzled him before nodding his head discreetly to Roman, making a quiet cawing sound. "Okay, looks like Elizabeth chose you Roman."

"Hold up Sunshine, how does this whole choosing thing work?"

"Um, it's kinda like the sorting hat from Harry Potter.. One eagle scouts out their match based on the people present. Then, after said person is chosen, the bird forms a bond with it's SoulFlyer and the person can summon it with a whistle. These four used to be mine, but I don't need them anymore. They've decided to move on from me." All four eagles nodded, while Elizabeth pranced up to Roman and head-butted him before bowing and sitting next to the actor. The second biggest eagle booped Virgil on the nose before squaking loudly and nodding not so discreetly at Patton. "I'm not even surprised Pet chose Patton." Virgil commented as Pet flew over to her new SoulFlyer and nuzzled him, almost knocking him over.

"Hello to you too kiddo! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends!" Patton squeaked and pat her on the head. The third biggest rubbed her head against Virgil's and squaked.

"Ah, okay. Lilith chose Logan. That makes perfect sense." Lilith walked over to Logan and just sat beside him, and booped him. The smallest eagle silently walked over to Virgil, and nuzzled him. The eagle gave a shy squawk and nodded to Thomas. Virgil patted her on the head fondly. "Angelica chose Thomas." Angelica flew silently as a ghost over to Thomas and shyly rubbed her head on her new SoulFlyer's head.


	17. Strange Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `` = Angelica  
> ~= Elizabeth  
> • = Pet  
> | = Lilith

    It was time to leave for town, now that everybody had their Eagles. Virgil took off his hoodie, revealing his big, black wings. The Eagles suddenly glared at the anxious angel. Now that the Eagles were connected to their SoulFlyers, each person could hear their Eagle talking. The four ginormous creatures flew over to Virgil, their eyes full of rage.

~ How dare you trick us like this, Monster! ~ Elizabeth shrieked angrily and Virgil was frozen in fear.

•We trusted you Virgil! How could you do this to us?•

| I guess you were planning to captivate our SoulFlyers too, weren't you, you filthy Monster! | Lilith squawked.

`` I don't know HOW we didn't see through this earlier!`` Angelica growled. Elizabeth took a dive for the angel, but Virgil snapped out of his trance and ran into the thick forest, four Eagles flying swiftly behind him. He could hear the voices of his friends growing fainter as he got farther away. That, or the blood roaring in his ears deafened him. Virgil ran into a tree, and heard Angelica laughing at him.

~ Filthy Monster! ~

| Die! |

• We won't let you hurt them! •

`` We trusted you, Virgil! ``

~ He doesn't even deserve his proper name! He's a Monster, and Monsters go by their Shun-Name.. Anxiety. ~

• Disgrace! •

| Let's kill him! |

"N-no.. d-dont kill me! Don't hurt me! Please!" Virgil begged, knowing what would happen if anyone hurt him.

`` Die! `` Angelica roared as she bit his arm with her razor sharp beak. Then it happened. As the other four boys showed up, the forest became a black and white movie. Nothing had any color left. The Eagles moved away from Virgil, panicked. A strange black energy pulsed around Virgil, and black veins ran through his arms and legs. His skin paled to a paper white, and he stood up. The angel had grown a few feet taller, and his wings were now completely black, no purple feathers in sight. The Arctic breeze blew Virgil's jet black hair a bit. The guardian angel laughed, and his voice was demonic and echoey.

"Oh, Angelica.. You don't know when to stay out of other people's business, do you?" Demon-Virgil threw Angelica away, and Pet flew to help Angelica.

"Virgil.. what's going on with you?" Thomas asked cautiously.

"Virgil isn't here right now. I'm Anxiety! The Monster I truly am! Now, leave before I kill you just like foolish Angelica tried to." Anxiety yelled, the energy pulsing angrily. Three of the four boys fled. Thomas stayed. The Eagles left too.

"Virgil, I know you're in there.. What happened?" 

"Virgil is sleeping right now, if you want to talk, talk to  **me!** " Anxiety said.

"Well, what is that energy?"

" **Anxious energy, just like the stuff Virgil left in the apartment.** " Anxiety answered. The Monster lurched forwards, toppling to the ground in a heap of magic. He passed out, and the magic faded away, leaving a magically worn out Virgil on the ground. Thomas sighed and picked up his best friend, who grunted in response. Virgil opened one eye to look at the forest which the color had returned to. His eye was completely black and glassy. His skin was still really pale. Everything else returned to normal. Thomas carried Virgil all the way back to camp.


	18. Town

    Thomas set Virgil down on the tree stump when they got back to camp. Virgil could barely sit up. Logan, Patton, and Roman kinda backed up in fear. Anxeity almost fell off the tree stump but Thomas caught him. The angel opened his eyes in a squint. They were completely black, no whites left. Thomas sat next to Virgil to stabilize him. Virgil sighed and started to speak. His voice was really quiet and raspy.

"I bet you're wondering what happened back there... Heh." He spoke, closing his eyes. Virgil didn't even have the energy to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah. We are. What even  _was_ that?" Roman exclaimed.

"Well... I guess it's story time then..." Virgil said, taking a deep breath. "When.. when Deceit found me and took me in.... There was a rule there.. I had to look evil.. I wasn't complaining because at the time I would do anything to feel apart of something.. Deceit gave me that form.. but.. my anxiety disorder made it worse.. whenever someone hurts me he comes out... And then I get like this afterwards... I'm working on controlling him but for now I can't..." After telling the story, Virgil felt like passing out. "All I need is some sleep and then I'll be fin-" He passed out. Thomas put him under the bush to sleep.

"Well, what now?" Patton asked. Everyone shrugged.

* * *

 Virgil woke up about nine hours later to Angelica standing over him.

``Im sorry, Virgil... I was just panicked and didn't realize that you weren't a Monster anymore... Can you forgive me?`` Angelica asked, sounding really guilty.

"S-sure.. but you're kinda standing on me and I can't get up." Angelica muttered an apology and got off. Virgil stood up with the help of the Eagle, and leaned on her to walk outside. Logan and Thomas saw him walk out.

"Good Morning! Did you sleep well, Virge?" Thomas questioned. Patton and Roman looked up at Virgil.

"I guess I slept fine... I'm just worn out." Anxiety sat down on a tree stump, and his eyes were normal.

"Well, I think we can postpone the travel until tomorrow." Logan stated. "Patton and Roman, you go find food and water. We are currently running low." They both nodded and went out.

 


	19. Finally, The Town! (And hopefully no more delays!)

    The five guys were finally ready to go to town. Logan had a checklist of everything they would need, Patton was in charge of bringing the food and water, Roman was in charge of money, Thomas had the map and Virgil was tasked with safety and scouting. Each SoulFlyer called their Eagle and got on their backs. Virgil wrapped his hoodie around his waist and took off his shoes. His huge wings spread out behind him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll... ever be!" Roman said cheerfully.

"I love adventure!" Thomas squealed, gripping Angelica's soft feathers.

"I find that my situation is quite adequate. I believe we are ready. Thomas, which way do we go?"

"Uhh. Hold on... Uhm... North!"

"Then, let's go." Virgil flapped his wings and jumped into the sky, the Eagles following suit. Anxiety headed North, where a tiny speck of the town came into view. Little did they know, that Virgil was coming into.. very...  _ **familiar**_ territory.


	20. A Total Wreck

    The tiny speck that was the town came closer into view. Suddenly, the Eagles stopped and flew down. Virgil didn't notice, because he was too busy listening to music on his phone. Patton's voice was faintly heard, but Virgil payed no mind to it. All of a sudden, a cute little puppy baby bat fly fly baby dog landed on his shoulder and spooked him good. The guardian angel yelped and folded his wings in surprise, leading to him crashing downwards. He landed face first on the ground, and probably broke his nose. Virge stood up, holding his now bleeding/broken nose in pain. The cute little puppy baby bat fly fly baby dog transformed into Patton.

"Sorry kiddo! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you alrigh-" Patton's gaze flicked to the blood running from his nose. Virgil took off his head phones and paused the music.

"I'm fine, Pat. But my nose is broken and bleedin- Oh. Right, the whole Vampire thing.. uh.." Patton walked forward, his slitted eyes trained on the blood. Just then, Roman, Logan and Thomas came running over.

"Hey Patton! Could you like, not drink his noseblood! It's probably really gross n stuff..." Thomas piped up.

"Yeah, as much as this is humorous, Peter Panic here is legit hurt. I'll go find you a nice spider to drink from, eh?" Roman quickly ran to go look for spiders. Logan face palmed.

"I could've conjured a spider for him to drink from.." Logan muttered, creating a spider with magic. He held it infront of the hungry vampire, who looked at it before taking it and sinking his fangs into the disgusting creature. Once the spider was drained, Patton looked at the now-terrified Virgil with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just hadn't drank in a few days and got hungry. I didn't mean to scare you!"

"I-its fine, Pat. I understand. So, why did you scare me initially? With the whole bat thing."

"Oh! That! The eagles stopped flying for some reason and landed. You didn't notice and kept flying."

"Really?"

"I agree with Patton, you did keep going." Logan chimed in. Roman came running back with several spiders crawling all over him. Patton, Virgil and Thomas screamed bloody murder, while Logan made them vanish in panic.

"Really Specs!? I just collected them, now I'll have to go and get more!" Roman started to walk off but Thomas tapped him on the shoulder.

"Patton already drank. Logan conjured a spider for him to eat."

"Oh."

* * *

 After Virgil's broken nose was healed, thanks to Logan, they walked to the town. The eagles chickened out for some odd reason. As time flew by, they saw the state of the town. It was like San Francisco after the 1906 earthquake, or like Sonoma or Napa county after the big fires back in 2018. It was a total wreck.

 

 

 


	21. Snek

    The five boys took a few steps into the town, the path underneath crumbling slightly. 

"Hello? Anybody here?" Patton called out. A door opened nearby and a tall figure came out. Roman drew his sword from who knows where.

"Who are you?" The figure responded. "Why are you here? It's dangerous in these parts." 

"Travelers looking for supplies. A snake ate our food so we need some more." Virgil said, testing the new guy.

"Well, I might have some supplies. My snake happens to be generous." The guy took the hint and went back into the house.

"Don't trust him." Virgil whispered. They followed him anyway, just to keep up the act. Once they got inside, the guy closed the door.

"You're working with Deceit aren't you? Why are you really here and why shouldn't I kill you." The guy hissed.

"Uh, we thought YOU were working with Deceit." Thomas piped up. The guy looked puzzled.

"Why'd you say the clue then?"

"Why'd you respond to the clue then?" Anxiety shot back.

"Fair point. The name's Link. What are yours?" Link asked.

"I'm Roman, thats Logan, Patton, Thomas and... Uh?" Roman responded.

"Anxiety. Nice to see you Link."

"OOOHHH you're that one guy who ran away from Deceit last year who he's been trying to get back ever since. Yeah, you inspired me to run myself. You're kind of a legend. So many others have escaped thanks to you."

"So you're telling me that Anxiety's famous? THATS GREAT KIDDO- oh wait that means more people would recognize you, right?" Patton squealed.

"Yeah."

" _Well, isn't this a pleasent surprise._ "


	22. Screeeeee

    To say everybody screamed would be an understatement. Everybody screeched and grabbed the nearest heavy object they could find. Roman had a frickin dining room table, Logan had a stool, Patton had a chair, Thomas had a stack of plates, Virgil had a couch and Link had a frickin bed. Everything was chaos. Logan's magic spun out of control and pillows flew everywhere. Link, being a dragon-human hybird who also apparently was a  **FREAKING WITCH** , made all of the furniture (besides the stuff they were holding) crash to the ground. Thomas threw the plates at the doorway, screeching like a girl. Virgil jumped so high he bumped his head on the ceiling, and he dropped the couch on whoever was in the doorway. Patton accidentally turned into a bat, also dropping the chair on Roman's foot. Roman yelled and dropped the table on Link's head, knocking him out. Safe to say, in their panicked frenzy, they somehow knocked Deceit out. They saw Deceit's arm sticking out from under the couch, all bloody because of the plates. Everything finally calmed down, after ten minutes of panic.

"Did we legit knock Deceit out already?" Thomas asked, shaken from the surprise.

"Yeah.. we did.." Virgil stuttered out.

"WELL WE DEFEATED THE VILLIAN! LET US RETURN HOME!" Roman screeched, looking upwards and blinking quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked the faux prince.

"I need to cry but my foundation was $40." Roman answered.

"Why do ya need to cry?" Patton questioned, turning back into a human person.

"You dropped a freaking chair on my foot." Roman responded.

"Yeah, let's go home.." Virgil said, leaving an unconscious Link on the floor. The five went back home to their Normal lives, Roman and Thomas preforming in many shows together, Logan still teaching astronomy, Virgil working in Patton's pet store and Patton finally having someone to talk to.

This fic now ends on a happy note. It didn't before. Don't forget me.


End file.
